The Sleeping Youkai
by sea-princess
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been placed into the story of Sleeping Beauty. Kikyo being the evil miko.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped a few of them for a while and I promise that they will be return unharmed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: I refuse to do this.

Kagome: Oh, come on this will be fun.

Sesshoumaru: I will not make a fool of myself.

Author: Sorry Sesshoumaru, you have no choice.

Sesshoumaru: I hate you.

Author: I love you, too.

Inuyasha: Hey! Why am I not in this?

Sesshoumaru: Because she doesn't want half-breeds like you.

Author: Sesshoumaru, be nice.  I felt it would be better with him.  But I promise you that you'll be in the next one.

Inuyasha: Fine! (storms off)

Author: Ok, Everyone in costume and lets get this started.  We have readers who want to read this.

Sesshoumaru: Others will be reading this…

Author: (pushing Sesshoumaru out) Just go! Ladies and Gentlemen, we present The Sleeping Youkai.

In a far away land, long ago, lived an Inu youkai king and fair queen.  For many years they had longed for a child; then finally their wish was granted.  A daughter was born and they called her Kagome.  The kingdom rejoiced and a party was thrown in celebration and all their close friends were invited, especially the neighboring kingdom.

King Inisho and his six-year-old son, Sesshoumaru, came forward.  King Higurashi and King Inisho both agreed that their children should be betrothed.  Young Sesshoumaru walked up to the cradle and looked at his future bride.  He then opened the box he was holding.  Inside was a golden heart locket and inside the locket was small purple glass ball.  Sesshoumaru took the necklace and clasped it around her neck.  He then turned and went to his father's side.

Then King Higurashi's most honored guests had arrived, the three good mikos.  The three went over to the crib and looked at the infant princess.  They then went in front of the king and queen and bowed.  One of the mikos, named Sakura, stepped forward and said, "Each of us will bestow but a single gift."  She walked over to the crib and said, "Sweet Princess, my gift will be the gift of beauty."  She waved her hands and said, "With beautiful, soft, long hair of raven and midnight blue, skin so fair, and lips that shade the red rose."  Sakura bowed and then the second miko, Sayo, came up and said, "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.  A voice so sweet and pure as a bird song."

Sayo bowed and the last miko, Keade, came up and was about to give her gift when the door flew open.  Then a black smoke formed and out stepped Kikyo.  "Well, quite an arrangement King Higurashi.  Royalty, nobility, and, oh how quaint, even the rebel."  The tree mikos just glared at her.  "I was a little disappointed for not receiving an invitation."  "You weren't wanted," Keade said.  "Not wanted.  Oh dear, what an awful predicament, well then I best be on my way." Kikyo turned around and was about to leave when the queen asked, in a worried voice, "Then, you're not offended, your Excellency?"  Kikyo turned around and said, "Why no, your Majesty.  And to show that I bear no grudge against you, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."  The three mikos ran to the cradle to protect the infant.  "Listen well, all of you.  The princess will indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who see her; but, before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger, on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."  Kikyo began laughing as the queen ran to her baby, screaming, "Oh no!"  She picked her up and held her close as the king said, "Seize that creature!"  The guards surrounded Kikyo, but she shouted, "Stand back you fools!"  She then disappeared laughing.

The queen held her daughter close as the king tried to comfort her.  "Don't despair, your Majesties; Keade still has her gift to give," Sakura said.  The king looked at her and said, "Then she can undo this fearful curse?"  Keade shook her head and said, "Oh no, sire.  Kikyo's power is far more powerful then ours."  "But she can help," Sayo added.  Keade took a deep breath and said, "Dear Princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, and a finger you shall prick, a ray of hope there is to be. Not in death, but just in sleep, and thou shall wake, with true loves kiss, the spell shall break."

But King Higurashi, still fearful for his daughter's life, had on that day that every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burned.  Sakura walked back in from the balcony and said, "She still in danger.  We have to do something."  "But what can we do; Kikyo knows everything."  Sayo smiled and said, "Oh, but she doesn't.  Kikyo doesn't know anything about love, or kindness."  Sakura then got an idea. "That's it! Of course, it's the only thing she won't think of.  Now the king and queen will objected, but we'll explain it is the only way."  Sayo looked at her and said, "How?"  "By become three peasant women, raising a fondling child.  Now come, we must tell their majesties at once."

So with heavy hearts, the king and queen watched as their most precious treasure, their only child, disappeared into the night.  Many sad and long years past by, but then the year of the princess's eighteenth birthday drew near, the towns began to rejoice.  But on top of the Forbidden Mountains, Kikyo's domain, there was anything but rejoicing.

"It's incredible.  Eighteen years without of a trace of her.  She couldn't have vanished into thin air."  She looked at her captain of her minions and said, "Are you sure you searched everywhere?"  He nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, everywhere."  "And what about the towns, the forests, the mountains?"  " Uh yeah, we searched mountains, and forests, and towns, and uh…um let me see…oh yeah, and all the cradles."  "Cradles?!"  The captain nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, every cradle."  "Cradle?!"  She then turned to her crow and said, "Did you hear that, my pet?  All these years, they've been looking for a baby."  She began laughing, so then all of her minions joined in.  She then yelled, "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!"  She then used her miko powers and all her minions went scattering.  She went and sat down and said, "Oh they're hopeless.  Ah, my pet, you are my last hope.  Circle far and wide, search for a maid of eighteen, with hair as dark as night and lips as red as the rose.  Go and do not fail me."

So for eighteen long years, in a woodcutter's cottage, the three mikos raised the princess as their own and called her Sango.  On this day, they were planning a party for a surprise.  "Now here is the dress that I thought would look best on her.  But what color?" Sakura asked.  "How about silver?"  Sango quietly came down the steps and saw them huddled together and said, "Well, and what are you three up to?"  "Up to? Well we…we…" Keade handed her a basket and said, "We want you to go pick some berries."  "That's it, berries, lots of them."  Sango, being pushed out the door, said, "But I picked berries yesterday."  "Oh, but we need more dear."  They got her out the door and Sakura said, "Now don't hurry back."  Keade added, "Don't go too far." Then Sakura finished with, "And don't speak to strangers."  They all waved good-bye to her and watched her enter the forest.

In the forest, a tall Inu youkai rode on his horse when his ears picked up the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.  He turned his horse around and followed the voice.  He came to a clearing and dismounted.  He peered through the bushes and saw a tall, slender Inu youkai peasant with beautiful long raven hair dancing and singing to her self.  She was so beautiful; he had never seen anything like her before.  He quietly came out of the bushes and took her by the hands. 

Sango stopped dancing and turned around to see how it was. She gasped and then he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."  She tried to pull her hand away, but he would just take the other one. "No, it's not that.  It's just that you're a…a…"  "A stranger?"  She nodded and pulled her hand away again and then turned to leave when he took her other hand and said, "Trust me. I'm not a stranger."  She turned back around and looked into his eyes.  She then pasted by him and hid behind a tree.  He came around the other side and took her hand.  She turned to him and then he led her through the forest.

Sango was now falling in love with him.  He led her to a tree that had a beautiful view of the castle.  She lend her head on his shoulder and sighed.  " Who are you? What's you name?"  "Hm? Oh my name, why it's…it's…oh no I can't."  She left his side and said, "Good-bye."  "But when will I see you again? Tomorrow?"  She stopped and said, "Oh no, this evening."  "Where?"  She picked up her basket of berries and said, "At the cottage in the glen."  She then ran off and he just stood and watched her go.

Sango ran home and opened the door.  She closed only the bottom half of the door.  She placed her basket down and then looked over at the table to see a cake a in a chair a beautiful silver dress.  She went to it and then heard, "Surprise, Happy Birthday!"  She turned around to see the three mikos and said, "Oh you dears. Everything thing is so wonderful.  Just wait until you meet him."  "Him?" Sayo asked. "Sango, you meet some stranger?"  Sango smiled and said, "Oh, but he not a stranger.  The way you look at him, you know he's no stranger."  Sango began to dance around and hum.  "She's in love."  "But she can't."  Sango stopped and asked, "Why? After all I am eighteen."  Sakura came to her and said, "It isn't that, dear."  Unknown to them all, Kikyo's crow had landed on the door and listened in.  "You've already been betrothed," Sayo said. "To Prince Sesshoumaru."  Sango then said in disbelief, "But that's impossible. How can I marry a prince?  I'd have to be a…" Keade interrupted and said, "A princess."  "And you are, my dear." Sayo said, smiling.  "Princess Kagome.  Tonight we're taking you back to your father, King Higurashi."  The crow had heard what it needed and flew off.  "But, he coming here tonight.  I have to meet him."  Sakura put a hand on Kagome's arm and said, "I'm sorry, my dear, but you must never see that young boy again."  Tears came to Kagome's eyes and she said, "No, no, I can't believe this!  No, no, no!"  She broke from the mikos and then ran up the stairs.  She threw her self onto her bed and cried.  The mikos heard her crying and then Keade said, "And we thought she would be so happy."

At King Higurashi castle, the two kings were waiting around for Kagome to return.  They then heard, "His royal highness, Prince Sesshoumaru."  King Inisho went down the stairs and then said, "Sesshoumaru, whoa, Sesshoumaru!"   Sesshoumaru stopped his horse and then dismounted.  "Hurry son, hurry.  You have to get changed. You can't meet your future bride looking like that."  "But I have meet her, Father."  "The Princess Kagome?!  Then I must go tell…" Sesshoumaru stopped his father and said, "I didn't say it was Kagome.  I said found girl I'm going to marry.  I don't who she was, some peasant girl."  His father couldn't believe what he just heard and said, "A peasant girl?  Ha ha, you're joking."  Sesshoumaru shook his head no.  "No, you can do this to me. Give up the throne, the kingdom, to some…some no body!  I forbid it! You're a prince and your going to marry a princess!"  Sesshoumaru mounted his horse and said, "I'm sorry, Father; but I'm going to marry the one I love."  And with that he took off with his father shouting, "No, Sesshoumaru! Come back!"  But he was gone.  King Inisho looked up to the window and said, "Oh how will I ever tell Higurashi?"

In the cloak of the dark, before the sunset, the three mikos lead Kagome to her father's castle.  Kagome was dressed in her new silver dress and then wore a navy blue cloak over it.  The mikos had reached her room and quickly lock the door and closed the drapes.  Kagome took the hood off and let her long raven hair down.  She then sat down at the vanity and Sakura came up to her and placed the golden heart locket around her neck.  "This was given to you by your future husband."  Then the three of them made a crown with their power and then placed it on her head.  Kagome looked at her self in mirror and then put her head down and began to cry.  Sakura lead Sayo and Keade outside to leave Kagome alone for a while.  Sayo shut the door and Sakura said, "It's that boy she meet."

Kagome continued to cry when the fire in the fireplace went out.  Then a red ball of light flashed in it.  Kagome lifted her head and starred at the light.  She then suddenly became entranced by it.  She stood up and her cloak fell off her shoulders.  She began waking toward the light when the wall in the fireplace disappeared.  She walked through the opening and began up some stairs.

Outside, the three mikos were talking when Sakura said, "Shh, listen!  Kikyo! Kagome!"  They ran into her room and saw her going up the stairs. "Oh, why did we leave her alone?"  Sayo said as they ran to the wall, but then the closed.  Kagome continued up the stairs still entranced by the light.  The mikos pushed on the wall,  then Sakura pushed them back and used her miko powers and made the wall disappear.  They then ran up the stairs calling for Kagome.  Kagome had reached the top of the stairs while the mikos were at the middle.  She entered the room and saw the red light turn into a glowing spinning wheel.  She stuck her hand out, about to touch the spindle when she heard, "Kagome, don't touch anything!"  She pulled her hand back, but she then heard Kikyo say, "Touch the spindle.  Touch it, I say."  Kagome placed her finger on the spindle and then a red flash of light emitted from it.  The mikos finally reach the top, but they saw Kikyo standing there.  "You pathetic, worthless, fools; thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil!  Well, here's your precious princess."  Kikyo moved aside to show Kagome sprawled out on the floor.  Her crown had fallen from her head and had landed next to her.  Kikyo began laughing and then disappeared.  The three mikos then went to Kagome side.

The three mikos had decided to place her in the tall tower.  Sakura stood on the balcony watching the town celebrating that the sun had set and their princess was now safe.  She shook her head knowing the Kikyo's curse had taken place.  The other two mikos came out and Keade said, "What are we going to do.  The king and queen will be heart broken when they find out."  Sakura wiped a tear away and said, "They're not going to."  The two looked at her and said, "What?"  "We will put them all to sleep, until Kagome awakens."  Keade had the dinning area, Sayo had the courtyard, and Sakura had the throne room.  As she cast the spell, she heard King Inisho talking about how his son wants to marry a peasant girl.  Sakura went to him and said, "Where did he meet her?"  In a sleepy voice, the king said, "The cottage…in the glen."  He then fell asleep and Sakura then said, "The cottage…Kagome…Prince Sesshoumaru. Oh no!"  She then quickly ran to the others and said, "Come on! We have to get back to the cottage!"

Sesshoumaru rode through the forest to the glen where the cottage laid.  He dismounted and then went up to the door and knocked.  He heard a "come in," so he opened the door and entered.  He walked in and then heard the door slam behind him.  He turned around when Kikyo's minions suddenly jumped him on.  He tried to throw them off, but there were so many of them.  In the end, he was tied up and gagged.  Kikyo came up to him holding a candle and said, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise.  I set my trap for a peasant maid, and low, I catch a prince.  Away with him; but gently, my pets, gently."  Her minions dragged Sesshoumaru away, who was struggling.  Kikyo followed and said, "I have plans for our royal guest."

The three mikos quickly got on horses and rode as fast they could back to cottage.  When they reached the cottage, they saw that there was struggled. "Kikyo!" they all said.  "She's got Prince Sesshoumaru!"  Keade said.  "At the Forbidden Mountain."  Sayo gasped and said, "But we can't, we can't go there."  Sakura then said, "We can and we must."

The three mikos arrived at Kikyo's castle and quietly snuck in.  They came to a room where Kikyo's minions were dancing around a fire in celebration.  Above them sat Kikyo petting her crow.  "What a pity that Prince Sesshoumaru can't be here, to join us in the celebration."  She stood up and said, "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."  Kikyo headed to the dungeon with the mikos quietly following.

Kikyo had reached the dungeon and unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.  Sesshoumaru had his head bent over and his arms resting on his thighs.  He then heard, "Oh, come now Prince Sesshoumaru, don't look at this at the down side.  A wondrous future lies ahead of you; you a heroic hero and a charming dream come true."  Kikyo then created a ball and said, "Behold, King Higurashi's castle; and a top most yonder tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Kagome.  But see the resembles, why it's the same young peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday.  Hair as dark as the night, lips that shade the red, red rose, in an aging sleep.  The years role by, but a thousand years pass by like a day.  Then finally our noble prince is freed, a top his noble stead, straight and tall, to wake his love with loves first kiss.  And prove that love concurs all!"  Kikyo began laughing, as Sesshoumaru tried to attack her, but couldn't because he was chain to the wall by his hands and feet.  She continued to laugh as she left the dungeon and then said, "For the first time in eighteen years, I shall sleep well."

After Kikyo left, Sakura unlocked the door with her power.  They ran in and unlocked Sesshoumaru's chains.  He quickly got up and was about to leave when Sakura stopped him and said, "Wait Prince Sesshoumaru.  Before you fight, we give this."  And with their powers combined, they created Tetsusaiga.  Sesshoumaru picked up the sword and it transformed into a white fang.  "Now come, we must hurry."  They left the dungeon to see Kikyo's crow.  It began squawking and then flew off.  They quickly ran up the stairs to see Kikyo's minions coming down the stairs.  Sesshoumaru took one swing at them and they all disintegrated.  They continued up the stairs and out of the castle.  Kikyo was stand on her balcony and saw them escaping.  She cast a spell, which cause huge thorns to grow around Higurashi's castle.  Sesshoumaru saw the thorns and swung his sword and cleared a path.  Kikyo then transported her self in front of them and said, "Now you have to deal with me, and all the powers of hell!"  She then transformed into a huge black dragon.  Sesshoumaru dodged her flames and then jumped up and took a swing at her, catching her shoulder.  He landed and Kikyo roared out in pain.  She turned to him growling and then blew fire at him again.  He jumped out of the way and she then took a snap at him.  He had had enough and unleashed the Wind Scar.  It traveled over her body, causing it to disintegrate.  Once she was gone, the remaining thorns around the castle disappeared. 

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and looked up at the tower.  He then ran into the castle and up the stair.  When he reached the top, he saw Kagome lying in a bed, holding a single white rose.  Sesshoumaru went to her side and knelt down.  He placed his lips upon her's and then pulled back.  He watched as Kagome's eyes began to flutter and then open.  Kagome smile as she looked into the face of the man she loved.

Everyone else in the kingdom also awoke.  King Inisho was about to tell King Higurashi about Sesshoumaru when the horns sounded.  Everyone turned their head toward the main stairwell to see Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome holding each others arm.  "It's Kagome! She is here!"  King Higurashi said.  The two walked up and bowed.  Kagome then went into her mother's arms.  She then hugged her father and then went back to Sesshoumaru's side.  He led her out onto the floor and began to dance with her.  Everyone around them watched how graceful they were together.  Sesshoumaru then brought her in for a deep kiss.

Author: Now was that so bad, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Don't ever make me do that again.

Kagome: Oh, come on Sesshoumaru. I thought it was fun.

Sesshoumaru: I'll be in my trailer.

Author: Thanks all and have a good day.  


End file.
